They're a Package Deal
by Ice8
Summary: Lorelai goes to Boston. That's all I'm giving you. :) Oh and as of right now it's only this chapter but maybe if I get enough good reviews it will be more. I dunno yet.


They're a Package Deal

Author: Ice

Pairing: L/C

Rating: PG

Prologue

Lorelai watched as her best friend got married. Her daughter was standing next to her and Christopher had just left. Sherri had just called and told Chris that she was pregnant. He would have stayed if she hadn't called. She was sure of it. Sookie and Jackson were now walking back down the aisle. A panicked looking Rory was after the newlyweds and Lorelai now realized that she had to make sure she didn't lose Chris again. She didn't want to lose Chris again. She knew that if she didn't say anything he would go back to Sherri and be miserable. She had to take a chance. 

~~A Few Hours after the Reception~~

"Rory I'll be back in a few days. If you need anything call Grandma and Grandpa, or Luke. I'll have Luke look in on you in a few days." Lorelai said packing a bag. 

            "Mom where are you going? Why won't you tell me?"

            "Rory. I'll call you when I get there. Ok? Bye." Lorelai kissed her daughter's head and raced out of her bedroom to the car leaving Rory looking dumbfounded.

            "I gotta stop planning spontaneous trips. Every time I do I forget the tunes!" Lorelai yelled at herself. She reached under her seat and felt around for a CD.

            "Agh!" She exclaimed when she pulled one out. It was Dave Matthews Band. She most have borrowed it from Max and forgot to give it back. Why she borrowed Dave Matthews from anyone was a mystery. She dropped the CD and felt around some more and pulled out a tape. Bangles. "Hah." She popped it in and drove along the highway. 

~~Two Hours Later in Boston~~

            "Hello?" Lorelai smiled.

            "Hey it's Bunny. I was wondering where we were gonna meet tonight."

            "Lorelai."

            "Hi Chris."

            "Hi."

            "Where are you?" 

            "Umm…actually in Boston."

            "Boston." 

            "Yeah. I was gonna come visit you and talk and then I remembered. I have no clue where you live."

            "Lorelai. You could have called me and talk." 

            "Yeah I could have. How's Sherri?"

            "Sherri's fine."

            "Are you guys getting married?"

            "Huh?"

            "Well you said that you never forgave yourself for not being there for Rory so I thought…" She trailed off.

            "Lorelai. Why don't we meet at Starbucks? I'll meet you in ten minutes." HGHe   
HHHHHHHHHHHHvkdffkjHe gave her the directions. 

            "Oh and Chris? The answer is yes." She hung up the phone.

~~Starbucks~~

Chris was already sitting in one of the comfy chairs at Starbucks with three Grande Coffees for him and Lorelai when she walked in. 

            "Lorelai."

            "Chris." He handed her the coffee. 

            "Ok so what's gonna happen? I mean we had this good thing going. I was happy, you were happy, Rory was ecstatic. We had this plan where you were maybe even gonna stay and then Sherri calls and your gone."

            "She's pregnant Lore."

            "You said that." She took a sip of her coffee waiting for him to explain.

            "I don't want to abandon this kid like I did Rory. I don't want to miss out on the birth and the first steps, the first words."

            "You don't have to Chris. I'm not asking you to. But you and I both know that right now it's right for us. We can make it work. Besides Rory would love to see and be around her new half brother or sister."

            "Lorelai. I..I don't know. It wouldn't be right to marry Sherri. Especially since I've realized I'm not in love with her. But…"  
            "Chris I came to tell you I want you to be with me and Rory. Rory wants it too. It's never been right for us true and who's to say it really is now but I want to give it a chance. I can't ask you to come back to Stars Hollow with me. And you can't ask me to pick up my and Rory's life to move out here I understand that. But think about what you might be giving up with us. Your daughter, your first love."

            "Lore, you're my only love you know that." She smiled.

            "Think about it Chris. I love you too and I know that Rory would love to have her Dad around full time. But I also understand that you can't leave Sherri right now. That you have to talk to Sherri. I just came to tell you that. And to find out if your marrying Sherri."

            "I'm not. It wouldn't be fair to the baby. I'm not in love with her."

            "Well I have to go. I thought I was staying longer but I left without an explanation to Rory. So I'd better get going." She got up from the chair, as did Chris. 

            "Call me in a few days to let me know what's going on." They hugged. Lorelai grabbed the third coffee cup and left Chris standing there. 

~~Back at Christopher and Sherri's apartment~~

            "Where were you?" Sherri asked as soon as Christopher walked inside the apartment.

            "I was out Sherri. How are you doing?"

            "I'm fine."

            "Have you called to make the doctor's appointment yet?" 

            "No." Chris sighed. 

            "Why not Sherri?"

            "Haven't gotten around to it." Chris looked at her. She avoided his eyes. 

            "Sherri are you really pregnant?" She looked at him still avoiding his eyes but anger was in her face.

            "How in the world could you doubt me?" 

            "Maybe because you know our relationship is going down the tubes and you want a reason to keep it together." He said calmly.

            "How dare you! I am really pregnant. If you want me to prove it I'll call the doctor for an appointment." Chris handed her the phone. She glared at him and dialed to make an appointment.

            ~~Back in Stars Hollow~~

            "Mom! Your back!" Rory ran to meet her mother outside their house. 

            "Hey kiddo. Yeah I'm back." 

            "Well are you going to tell me where you went?"

            "Tell you what. Let's go to Luke's and I'll tell you what happened." Rory nodded. 

            They went to Luke's and ordered two huge cups of coffee from Jess who had given Rory a secretive smile she blushed but Lorelai was so busy with her own problems that she didn't even notice. Lorelai told Rory the whole story, ok maybe not the whole story. She left out the part about the inn. Rory listened intently and in shock.

            "So what's gonna happen?"

            "He went home to talk to Sherri and I left. He's gonna call in a day or two and let me know where he stands. But either way this should not effect that he's still your Dad. Ok? This shouldn't hurt how you feel about him." Rory nods.

            "I know." The two finish what's left of their coffee in silence and head home.

~~The Next Day Sherri's Doctor's office~~

            "I'm sorry Sherri. You aren't pregnant." The doctor told her. Chris sighed with relief and Sherri burst into tears. He tried to hug her to comfort her, but Sherri pushed him away.

            "This is what you wanted wasn't it? So you could go back to your daughter and her mother and have your happy little life." She spat out. "Go then we're over." Chris was taken aback. "I want your stuff out of my apartment in two hours." Chris left the doctor's office and went back to the apartment where he was met by a wagging golden retriever. 

            "Hey Lola." He scratched the dog's ears and went into the apartment to pack up his things. He was about to leave when he heard a whimpering behind him. Chris loved that dog. He was the one that wanted one. Sherri never really liked her. Chris was the one that played with her, bought her toys, trained her. In fact he had to beg Sherri not to make him take her back to the shelter. "You know what? Lorelai would love you. Come o n Girl." Chris grabbed Lola's leash and dog dishes. Then the two went out to the car and drove to Stars Hollow. 

~~Stars Hollow~~

            "Mom! We're out of popcorn! I'm gonna go to the market and get some!"

            "Ok! And don't forget the chocolate covered cookie dough thingys!!" Lorelai yelled down the stairs. She heard the door close when she realized, she needed coffee. Lorelai made her way downstairs and was about to go into the kitchen when she heard a dog barking. 

            "Huh?" Lorelai looked out the window and saw a golden retriever attached to a leash held by Christopher. She raced out the door and straight to the dog. 

            "Awww!!!" Chris laughed. He looked at her love in his eyes. Lorelai had taken to Lola right away and Lola seemed to like her too. Lorelai looked at him. 

            "What does this mean Chris?"

            "Sherri's not pregnant. And she broke up with me."

            "No I mean can I keep the dog?" She got up from her squat and walked over to Chris wrapping her arms around his neck.

            "Lola and I are a package deal."

            "Well then I guess I'll have to keep you too huh." 

            "Yep." They kissed. 

The kiss broke but only because Lola started to pull at her leash for a squirrel. Lorelai smiled and then looked to his Volvo. "You have got to get rid of that thing."

            "No way missy. Not after the money I spent putting that bitchen' sound system in."

            "Well I guess I'd better help you move your stuff in huh."

            "You want to hold the dog while I do all the work." Christopher translated. In answer Lorelai took the leash from Chris's hand and brought the dog onto the porch swing, and sat down. Chris brought some of the more important things into the house and then joined Lorelai and Lola on the swing. Lorelai leaned against him and stroked Lola. This is how Rory found them when she came home. 

            "Dad! You're here! And there's a big dog on mom's lap." She looked at her parents.

            "He's here for good Kid. And the dog's name is Lola." Rory looked at him.

            "Really?" He nodded. Rory went up to the swing and hugged her dad. Lola started sniffing the bag Rory was carrying.

            "Movie night time!" Chris laughed. 

            "Willy Wonka?" He asked?

            "Of course!" Rory and Lorelai said in unison. The four got off the porch and went into the house. They were finally a family. 


End file.
